Burned
by PotterHeaded Half-Blood
Summary: During the war of 1812, Washington was burned. Alfred felt the pain, and he knew who caused it. Years pass, and he never grew close to England and Canada again. But now they want to be a family again, what will he do?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Alfred ran through his city. His beautiful, wonderful, Washington. His Washington that may soon be no more.**

**British soldiers stormed Washington and the screams of fear and pain filled the air. Alfred kept running, towards his beautiful home, the White House. He tripped over a fallen barrel, twisting his ankle, but grit his teeth and kept on running until his destination was in sight. The Madisons, were they safe, captured, killed? These terrible thoughts ran through Alfred's head at whirlwind speeds.**

**Once he reached the White House, he threw open the doors, evacuating everyone he saw. A few protested that they must stay and fight, but he ordered them to leave. Dolley Madison, the First Lady called to him.**

**"Alfred! Come quick! Help me get this portrait of President Washington down." She was sawing at the canvas with a butter knife. Alfred let out a quick smile, which swiftly turned into a frown. Dolley was one of his citizens who were patriotic till the end. He pulled out his pocket knife and swiftly cut the rest, rolled it up, and gave it to her, telling her to leave swiftly.**

**Arthur looked at Matthew. The boy had a strange gleam in his eye, and a thirst for revenge. Alfred had burned down his beautiful city, made him feel pain, and now it was his turn to return the favor.**

**"Do you see him Arthur?" The boy asked grinning, eyes searching for his twin. Arthur shook his head, scanning the crowds. But there… could it be? A blond headed solder, running from the house and back towards it, assisting servants out. Arthur looked closer, and saw that it was Alfred, actually looking serious, a face that he had only ever seen during his petty revolution.**

**"There." He said pointing, eyebrows scrunched together, getting one last look, confirming it was indeed Alfred. He looked at Matthew and nodded, together running towards the foolish boy, who was unaware of the nation and colony running up behind him.**

**They stopped, mere inches behind the clueless nation. Matthew tapped his shoulder,**

**"Hello brother dearest." The Canadian said in a sickingly sweet tone. Alfred turned around, eyes wide as he looked at Matthew and Arthur. Taking advantage of Alfred's shock, Arthur managed to grab his gun and push him, rather harshly, to the wet ground.**

**A groan of pain, like the sweetest music to the English gentleman, soldier, and pirate's ear. The American tried to get up, clutching his side in pain, glaring at the two with as much venom he could muster, before being forced down once again, with the blade of a bayonet. Unable to do more, Alfred spat, the great glob of saliva hitting Arthur in the cheek, but the man simply ignored it, a sneer upon his lips.**

**"You bloody pathetic child. Unable to fight for your own country, to protect your own citizens." Alfred spat again, this time hitting Matthew on his elder country kicked him hard in the ribs. Matthew joined in, beating his brother bloody and bruised.**

**"Show some bloody respect for your betters for once in your life!" Shouted Arthur shouted at the battered nation, before pulling out a packet of matches, tossing then to Matthew.**

**"You know what to do." He growled, sneering once more at Alfred. Mattie nodded and struck a match, showing the flame to Alfred for a second, before tossing it towards the White House.**

**All Alfred could do was watch in horror as his capital began to slowly smolder, than ignite, before finally bursting into flames before his very eyes. That was when the terrible, horrible, pain set in.**

**" AAAHHHHGGG!" He howled clutching his heart, spasiming on the muddy ground. He felt as if he were on fire, his very soul being torn from his body, his very life being sucked from his veins. Matthew's face looked torn for a minute, as if he wasn't sure this was right, Alfred was his brother, his twin!  
No, he thought, Alfred put you through this pain, it's his turn. Still, the Canadian turned away, unwilling to watch. Arthur also looked vaguely uncomfortable, but soon got over it. As a feared pirate sailing the seas, he had seen much worse. Still, he had once thought of America as his brother, his son even, and he also had to turn away.**

**" Come Matthew," he ordered quietly, "We done what we have come for." The Canadian wanted to protest, felt the need to help his brother, but forced it down. Both men walked away, wishing that they could have done something less painful, but they had to get a messages to the bloody wanker.**

**Both let out a sigh as the screams subsided, Alfred clearly falling unconscious from the pain. As the Nation and colony walked away, the American had one thought repeating through his unconscious mind.  
"Why, how, pain, oh the pain, why?"**

**PLEASE READ!  
This is the first story I've ever published, and I think it is quite good, but I'm not sure. Please feel free to critique or applaud through P.M. or reviews.**

**I may continue, with a time skip to the Civil War and Great Depression, before arriving at present day. If i do continue, in my world Alfred will have never Really have forgiven Arthur and Matthew for this, being more controlled, less crazy and lots of angst. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I've decided to continue this, but I don't know how many chapters. I have at the very least three more, but it could go either way. I FORGOT THE DISCLAMER LAST CHAPTER! Thanks to Wilhelm Wigworthy, my FIRST REVIEW *squeals* you're so sweet! So any way, in this fanfic, after the War of 1812 and the burning of Washington, Alfred never got close with Arthur or Matthew again, barely even speaking to them. This fic will be time skipped every chapter until present time. This time skip is to the Civil War.

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me in anyway. This is purely for fun; no money is being made from this.

-Civil War—

Alfred curled in on himself in pain. He literally felt like he was being split in half. The south wanted to succed; be its own country, _tear him in half. _Suddenly the pain spiked, and Alfred fell into darkness. He didn't see another figure, almost identical to himself fall onto the bed with him.

Alfred awoke, confused, he felt arms around him, a person nestled to his side, a tried to go back to sleep. He then jolted up. _There is a person in my bed!_ He hopped off of the bed and grabbed a lamp. He snuck back over to the bed.

"Hey you! Who are you?" he exclaimed. The person continued snoring, and Alfred crept closer, and moved the blanket off.

A ten year old boy? Not only a ten year old, but one that looked exactly likes him? What? He then realized his pain had lessoned, just a bit. Who was this child? Alfred shook the boys shoulder. "Hey kid, wake up." The boy only grumbled and rolled over. Alfred noticed the boy was not exactly like him. His hair was darker, and there was no Nantucket, just a curl, like Matth- no, he didn't think about Canada. Like… the Italy brothers. Suddenly the boy yawned and sat up. He noticed Alfred and stared for a minute before screaming.

Alfred screamed to. "Who are you!" they both yelled. Alfred stopped screaming and covered the boy's mouth. In his mind, he stared to put two and two together. _Civil War…Felt like I was being split in half…Kid who looks just like me in my bed…_

_"__Confederate_?" Alfred whispered. The kid looked up sharply.

"How do you know me?!" he took in Alfred's appearance, "union?" Alfred nodded slowly confusion filling his head. The kid looked him over, stood up and said in a southern drawl," I best introduce myself. I am Jonathon Jones, the Confederate States of America." At Alfred's open mouthed silence he continued," Introduce yourself yank, don't you have some manners.

Alfred struggled with words for a second," I…I'm Alfred Jones. The United States of America, err, I guess since you're here I'm just union. God this is confusion." Jonathon nodded. "So are we brothers than?" Alfred said, a bit of hope rising in his heart. He wanted brothers again, it was kind of lonely without…them... But they weren't his brothers anymore. They hurt him to much. Hell, it almost killed him, but Jonathon could give him family again, he needed that.

Jonathan hesitated," I supposed, we do have the same name. But were in a war right now Yank! We will fight each other! "Alfred sighed, Jonathan was right, they were at war with each other right now, and when the war ended, one of them would fade. Jonathan knew this too, and the ten year old sat next to his new brother, and they sat for hours comforting the boy he had only known for a few hours.

Time Skip: End of Civil War

Alfred's joy at winning the civil war, not dying, his country staying united, was crushed when he realized that Jonathan, his little brother must be dead. Even though they were enemies in a war, sometimes they would go out, just as brothers, no Union, no Confederates, nothing. Just family.

His soldiers mourned for their lost friends, celebrated their win, reunited with their family. The only one Alfred could do was the first. Unlocking his front door he sat at his table, not noticing anyone in his parlor. America laid his head in his arms and cried.

"Hey Alfred? Are you okay?" A young voice said. Alfred shot up and pulled Jonathan into his arms burying his face in his hair. "Ow, easy Alf, I may be alive but I'm still injured. Alfred quickly let go, causing Jonathan to fall to the ground.

Alfred ran into the kitchen, and turned around when Jonathan did not follow,"Jonathan? You coming?"

"I can't," he looked down," losing… it paralyzed me from the waist down," Alfred looked at him in shock, and walked over slowly. Carefully he picked Jonathan up.

"I'll get you a wheelchair soon. In the meanwhile, ill just carry you everywhere." Alfred smiled at the younger boy; Jonathan didn't fill the hole in his heart from Matthew and Art- Canada and England. Nothing could. But Alfred loved Jonathan, and always won.

Is it good so far? Please tell me in the reviews, and please refrain from flaming. Also can you tell me if this shows up completely in bold? I have no idea what occurred last chapter.

-Potterheaded Half- Blood


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. This is so late I do not even have an excuse. I can't promise it won't happen again though, I've been really busy. Sorry. So anyway I got a message on how Jonathan was still with the living, so here goes. After the civil war ended, with the Confederate losing, Jonathan was going to die, but there were still a bunch of people that wanted slavery. That was enough to keep him alive, paralized from the waist down of course, for a little while before Alfred transfered him from Confederate, to his capital ( let's justpretend they can do that). If you need more in depth or are confused, drop me a p.m, you know how.

Anyways, I've had huge writers block so this chapter will have two short time skips instead of one longish one.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership to Hetalia, this is purely for fun and I make no money at all.

-The Great Depression-

Alfred was sick. Like really, really, can't move it hurts way to much, sick. Jonathan was sick as well, but he wasn't nearly as bad as Alfred, him only representing the capital, not the bulk of the country. Tensions between the two brothers were high for the first couple of years after the Civil War, but soon cleared up after they both were locked in a room by an annoyed president, and had a heart to heart. No countries outside of Alfred of course, knew of Jonathan. This was the younger boy's choice of course, although Alfred was relived that his brother was still a secret - for now.

He hadn't spoken to Matth- no Canada, or England since... since his capital was burned down. They did try of course, sending letters and telegrams, which were always promptly thrown into the burning hearth. At the Allied Powers and World meetings, he was forced to talk to them, but on a stayed strictly proffesional. They would often try to drag him away, but he would escape their apologies and leave. Alfred coughed again. Jonathan sneezed. They both groaned.

They may disagree on some fronts, but they hated being sick.

" Hey Johnny," whined Alfred, "Remind me to tell my stupid president to fix the damn economy.

Jonathan only grunted as a reply

-.- The Civil Right Movement-

As Jonathan was in a wheelchair, Alfred already didn't ride the bus anyway, because he wasn't going to make Jonathan wheel himself everywhere, he wasn't a cruel person. But when he heard about the bus boycott, and the other peaceful protests in the south, his heart was just filled with overwhelming pride for his people. Whenever he would go see his president he would make sure to tell him that they better have racial equality soon.

Jonathan and Alfred had spent days just making signs and shirts that had messages of equality for all. And When the March on Washington came they were in the middle of the crowd, listing to Martin Luthor Kings Jr.'s speech, and cheered and clapped as loud as anyone there.

Both Jonses mourned heavilly when MLK was assassinated, and attended his funeral, and Alfred pushed the president even harder than before for racial equality.

When equality finally was gained, every other personification had to deal with a drunken, celebrating American going on and on about equality, eagles,and some kid named Jonathan at a meeting. Northern Italy enjoyed it and joined in, not entire ally sure what he was cheering for, but Germany wanted to shoot Alfred in the head. When Alfread knocked Ivan's water into his lap while dancing on the table, and only apologized with only a slurred "Heh, whoops sorry dude." everyone cringed expecting violence and blood, but all Russia did was smile serenely and say,

"Congradulations my friend," France actually fainted.

So.. short. Sorry. Iiterally rewrote these 20 times and I am still not happy. Next up is the US goverment shut . please drop in a review or P.M., and once again, sorry for the late update and short length. Buh- Bye now


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is late again, but not as late as last time so there! You know the drill, if you are confused on Jonathan P.M. me, or if you just want to talk. I'm a great listener, and can lisen to you tear your heart out, or debate on if bears would make good policemen. Seriously. I've done that before. Please review, and now ~drum rolls~ the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim owner ship of Hetalia:Axis Powers or anything related. This is a work of FANFICTION that I make no money from.

-US Goverment Shutdown 2013 -ll

Once again, Alfred was sick. But this time it was worse than ever. His goverment was literally gone. Shut down. Again. Ugh. His goverment had shut down before of course, but by some insane luck, no meetings had fallen in that time. He had a meeting in forty minutes. The worst part? The meeting was only two miles away, so he had no excuse not to go. Unless of course, he listened to Jonathan and actually told the other nations he was sick - which he wouldn't do! The hero cannot be seen as weak. The eigth day of the shutdown was begining. Hell was officially here.

Arthur paced the meeting room. The meeting was set to begin in a half hour, and their was no sign of his former colony. It pained him to be back here, it really did. Back in the place where he had destroyed any hope of his brother every trusting him again. At least he still had Matthew. Alfred wouldn't even speak to him , no matter how many times he attempted to apologise. Canada didn't have much more luck. Not to mention that America was hiding something, not just from him and Canada, from the whole world. He was constantly texting during meetings, and when asked about he would blow it off, not answering. Most of the countries simply thought that it was a lover, his boss, or simply gaming, but Arthur wasn't so sure.

-Back with Alfred-

The meeting was due to start any minute, and Alfred was still in bed, still insanly sick, and not going to the meeting. He was about to go back to sleep when Jonathan wheeled into his bedroom, dressed in a suit.

"Well, I'm off," he said. "And stay in bed will you?" Jonathan stiffled a cough. He wasn't nearly as sick as Alfred, but still had a small cold.

"Wait!.- cough- Go where?-sneeze!" Alfred said. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be dumb. The meeting of course. There has to be an American representative. Especially since we are on American soil. Don't worry, I'll get a ride there and back." Said Jonathan, exiting the room. Alfred would have protested, but he knew it would do nothing.

\- World Meeting-

Jonathan's driver pulled up to the curve of a large building. Jonathan waited for the him to open the door, put down the ramp, and help him out. He really hated being handicapped. The driver was an elderly man, named Joseph Smith, who had driven Alfred and Jonathan around for around fifty years. He was one of only a handfull of people in the United States who knew about personifications. And that was only because of a certain drunken Alfred.

Once out of the car Joseph asked if Jonathan would like him to accompany him. Of course, Jonathan declined, and wheeled himself into the building after glancing at the paper where Alfred had scribbled down what meeting room he needed to go to. As he wheeled through the halls he got a few odd stares, and was stopped a few times by people who thought he broke in or was lost. He couldn't find it to blame them, he did after all look like ten, and was in a wheelchair all by himself. He scowled upon finding that he had to ask a frazzled looking intern carrying a boat load of coffies to open the door for him.

The meeting was of course, chaotic. There was yelling, food in the air, and Jonathan almost thought he heard a few gunshots.

He coughed. "Excuse me? This is room 30A correct?"

"Ja," said a German man," It is about time you are here America-," he paused. This, this was a child! Why was there a child here? "Who are you!"

Jonathan extended a hand. "Jonathan Jones, brother of Alfred."

"Alfred doesn't have a brother, other than Canada or England though~ve~" said North Italy, swaying slightly.

"Ah, yes, about that." Said Jonathan, bristiling slightly at the mention of Canada and England. " I used to represent the Confederate, back in the Civil War you know? But now I am the capital, Washington D.C. that is."

"Fine, fine." Said Germany, just wanting this headache to be over, "But why is Alfred not here?"

"He is sick. Our goverment is in a shutdown. Honestly I'm suprised the meeting was not cancelled." Noticing he was still getting suspicious glates he pulled out his phone and called Alfred and handed the phone to Germany. "Here."

"Guten Tag America. This is Germany... ja...so he is here with your permission...ja...Good bye..." he turned off the phone. " You may stay." He said.

Jonathan sat, took notes, and didn't really contribute. He gave a quick ten minute update on the U.S.A, ate a donut. Or seven. When the meeting was over he started to wheel himself out of the room, politely declining every nation that tried to offer him assistance. His wheelchair was stopped however, by a flustered looking Brit and nervous Canadian. Jonathan gritted his teeth to stop from screaming at them, a d settled for a glare.

"Jonathan, is it, please... just tell Alfred we are so bloody sorry. We were blinded by rage and I still haven't the foggiest why we came round to.. you know...Bloody Hell. Please just..." Arthur stammered.

"Tell him were sorry, I'll, we'll do any thing. Maple, just... he is our brother." Finished Matthew.

Jonathan choose to say nothing. Instead he choose to run over the foot stopping his wheel and leave, letting the two men stand in sadness and polar bear to look around, confused.

Sitting in the car with Joseph on the way back to Alfred and his' house, Jonathan didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Sneaks around the corner to be greeted with an angry mob of like ten people. So, uh, the reason this was late was because i fell into a coma from eating too many red lobster biscuits. With my memory gone i woke, only to find i was on Obama's hit list. I lived in a cave for three months until my memory was regained, and Obama forgot about me. My darling sister, if you are reading this, I escaped our dear president and am on my way home. You still owe me five bucks. Anyway, here is the last chapter, enjoy oh darling crowd of ten fans.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim ownership of Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is purely for fun, and I make no profit.

On the way back home Jonathan pondered on what to do. The two nations who betrayed his brother, broke his heart into millions of pieces. And yet, they seemed...Sincere, actually sorry, as if they wanted Alfred back. But, they hurt hurt him, right? Would they just stab him in the back again? Would...would they take his brother away from him?

They had begged him to talk to Alfred, and as much as Jonathan was scared of losing his brother, he knew what was right. They would confront Alfred at the next meeting anyway, once he was well enough to attend of course. And what would Alfred say if he learned that he had kept this from him? Jonathan made his decision, he would tell Alfred. But first, stress eating.

"Joseph, take me to the next McDonalds with a drive through."

Jonathan wheeled into the house, Joseph helping him carry bag upon bag of Big Macs and fries. Alfred was laying in the dark, on the couch, on his laptop, somehow, this did not surprise Jonathan.

"Heck yeah." Muttered Alfred, "Hey Johnny, some veterans knocked down the stupid barriers in front of the memorial." He sneezed. "Dang politicians.."

"Err, Alfred? Well, at the, erm, meeting, I was approached by Canada and England. They want to... want to meet."

Alfred froze. Matty and Arthur wanted to talk to him? Sure they had tried to corner him in meetings, but he assumed it was to tell him how pathetic he was or hurt him. Should be meet them though? What would they say, why did they want to meet? Alfred didn't know, but by the slightly guilty look on Jonathan's face, he did.

He let out a sigh using the 'dad voice'- the same one England used to use when he was little..."Jonathan Alexander Jones, did Canada and England give a reason as why they wanted to see me?"

Jonathan nodded."They said that they wanted to apologize, and that they wanted to be a family again."

"Okay. It's been way too long since I had an emotional breakdown." He looked to Jonathan. "Want to watch Marley and Me and pretend that I'm crying because the dog dies?"

"Sure."

The night continued with a great Nation, and the one once thought to be his worst enemy, bawling over a dog, surrounded by Big Mac wrappers.

Arthur sat in his study, reading the same line in a book ten times over. He mind was elsewhere. Would the child tell Alfred about their conversation? Would Alfred even accept. The phone rang, and Arthur picked it up, assuming it would be Matthew for the twelfth time that night.

"Matthew its...," he checked the clock above his mantle set to Canada's time zone,"Three A.M."

"Wrong person. Johnny said you wanted to meet."

"Alfred?! Don't hang up, please, will you meet? You can pick where and when of course-"

"Friday at noon. My house. Please inform Canada." The phone on the other end was hung up.

Arthur immediately dialed Canada, and the two talked until dawn, excited, worried, and scared.

It was eleven fifty, and Jonathan glanced nervously out the window. He saw a car pull up. He wheeled himself away from the window and hollered up the stairs.

"Alfred they're here!" Immediately, the elder crashed down the stairs. Alfred dashed into the dining room to make sure the pastries he set up were still there, and ran to the door, opening it as Arthur was about to knock. Both Matthew and Arthur looked extremely nervous.

"Hello," Alfred said cooly, although in the inside, he was absolutely flipping out. He led them to the kitchen, where Jonathan already was, eating a cookie identical to the ones on the plate in the middle of the table. He gave a nod to the two older men, glaring slightly. Alfred took a deep breath.

"You can sit, and feel free to grab something to eat. Im willing to listen if you want to talk."_No duh they want to talk _said a voice inside his head_, why else would they be here._

Arthur and Matthew sat cautiously, afraid to do anything to make Alfred not trust them, and also afraid they they would lose control and rush into hugging him. This meeting could have a multitude of different outcomes, Matthew was praying, and Arthur was begging his lucky stars that the outcome of this meeting would be a pleasant one. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Alfred..I just, well, we're simply, I mean..." He stuttered. Thankfully, Matthew took over for him.

"We're sorry. We over reacted, when you burned my capital down, you tried to find me to make sure I was okay, and even then I still didn't feel as much pain as you. I was a colony and me and Arthur shared the pain. I was just so full of rage, and Arthur just wanted you back. We were in that together, and it was the wrong decision." Matthew said, tears glistening in the corner of his eye.

"I...I wanted us to be a family again. I thought if me and your brother did something extreme, you could lose enough power to become a colony again, and we could live together as we used to, when you were children. I would even put up with that bloody frog Francis if you wanted your 'papa.'" Arthur said slowly, the last part filled with a slight bit of disdain for his fellow European.

Alfred sat, taking stock of this new information. He had forgotten how broken Arthur must have felt, and how thoughts in Marty's head became slightly clouded and dark when he was filled with anger. He wanted to try to be a family again. And that family would grow bigger than just him and Johnny.

"I'm sorry too. Know my revolution caused you a lot of heartbreak, and that burning down one of Canada's cities really wasn't a good idea. I... I would like to try to be a family again if you can." Alfred said. Matty gave a strangled cry, launching himself across the table and hugging his southern twin. Arthur followed seconds after. Jonathan munched another cookie. He let the older countries have their moment, before wheeling over and attempting to get into the hug.

Arthur and Matthew glanced down at him before drawing him in tighter. They wanted to know more about this strange child, how he came about, what he represented,but for now, hugging him, and welcoming him into the family was enough.

Epilogue- Ten Years Later

It was a bright, sunny day in London. A slight breeze ruffled the blond hair of four men. Laughter filled the air. To anyone passing by, it seemed like four brothers enjoying a picnic.

"Your grandma sounds hot!" A young man with a cow lick in his hair laughed, tossing a softball to his twin.

"My grandma is your grandma to dimwit!" Yelled the twin with a curl. A few feet away, a slightly older looking man was practically yelling at a wheelchair bound boy.

"Ice tea! That's bloody sacrilegious! Positively scandalous! And it comes more sweetened? That is not how you do tea." He yelled. In response the boy took a long, slow, sip of his sweet ice tea.

"Sure is good though." He said to the flustered Brit. Yes, to any passer by, they seemed like like an ordinary family, the difference of accents possibly baffling, but a family nonetheless. Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, and Jonathan were indeed a family. A family long in the making, but by love it was bound.

Fin~


End file.
